


Warm Blanket

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: Post Apocalypse comfort
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559473
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Warm Blanket

For years he had kept it. The well worn, pale tartan so familiar that the sight of it alone brought back a thousand memories. 

He had ‘borrowed’ it the night they had watched the moon landing together, Aziraphale having gotten his hands on a TV set from somewhere for the occasion though Crowley had never seen it since. 

It had been late in the night and, despite the warmth of the bookshop, Crowley had felt the chill of the small hours. Aziraphale had absently draped the blanket from the back of the sofa over him, enveloping him in warmth and the scent of home Crowley was not going to admit to even though he did his best to cover as much of his own surface area as possible with it. 

If the angel had seen him sneak it out of the bookshop the next morning, he’d never said anything. Nor did he mention it for several decades afterwards. 

It was only spoken of again the night they averted the apocalypse when Crowley invited the angel back to his flat, the beloved bookshop burned to the ground. 

The shock and fear had set in the moment the door was closed. Both of them sat on the cool leather coach trying not to tremble. 

For years, whenever worry or fear over took him, Crowley would retrieve the well worn blanket and wrap it around himself in search of comfort. It was on instinct therefore that, when he headed to the sparse kitchen in search of wine or something stronger, he pulled it absently from the cupboard it was kept in. 

He had only realised what he had done when he saw the slight widening of Aziraphale’s eyes but rather than tease him for it or even ask why he had taken such an artefact, he smiled. He patted the seat beside him, taking the blanket from Crowley’s hand as the demon set the wine down on the table. 

As the demon sat, Aziraphale wrapped the blanket around his own shoulders before opening an arm to Crowley. 

He didn’t hesitate, didn’t question. Instead he settled himself beneath the angel’s arm and the beloved blanket, allowing them both a moment of comfort. Thoughts of tomorrow would come, plans would be made, but in the silence, under the warmth of the blanket, they were momentarily at peace.


End file.
